


eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away

by cherry_koo



Series: cherry's thirst for shippuden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, Brat, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Face-Fucking, Genjutsu, Hypnotism, Lemon, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Service Kink, Service Slut, Smut, Spit Kink, brat tamer, gagging, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_koo/pseuds/cherry_koo
Summary: "Nng,” you whined.“Brat,” Sasuke said in response. “You know, you should speak clearly or not at all.”“S-Sas-uke.”He smirked. Your heart thumped in something like fear, or maybe arousal. A red-ringed eye followed your every move—it drunk in each flicker of muscle and subtle change of expression. You couldn’t hide much of anything when it came to him."Bet you like this, huh?" Sasuke taunted."N-no," you slurred, useless half-speech."No?" he echoed. "Oh, baby, it's so cute when you try and play dumb."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Series: cherry's thirst for shippuden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away

**Author's Note:**

> oml I really dislike Sasuke but something about this man makes my inner brat sing UGH. 
> 
> so yeah. mean doms. 
> 
> :)
> 
> *also this should be obvious but everyone depicted here is of age (adults). minors should not be included in nsfw content. furthermore, please infer that these characters discussed all kinks (especially hypnoses/genjutsu) beforehand. everything is consensual.
> 
> [credit to "Deathbeds" by Bring Me The Horizon for the title]

Sasuke yanked your tongue out of your mouth, the muscle held firm between his index finger and thumb. This indignant heat swelled in your chest—eyes fluttering in embarrassment as drool dripped down your chin. The Uchiha didn’t even so much as flinch when it pooled against his skin. 

_“Nng,”_ you whined. 

“Brat,” Sasuke said in response. “You know, you should speak clearly or not at all.”

“S-Sas-uke.”

He smirked. Your heart thumped in something like fear, or maybe arousal. A red-ringed eye followed your every move—it drunk in each flicker of muscle and subtle change of expression. You couldn’t hide much of anything when it came to him.

"Bet you like this, huh?" Sasuke taunted. 

"N-no," you slurred, useless half-speech.

"No?" he echoed. "Oh, baby, it's so _cute_ when you try and play dumb."

Sasuke leaned forward, black fringe dusting his face. You toed this line of depravity too many times to count: the crude slide of sexes intertwining, raw muscle, and sinewy bone. Sasuke spit right into your mouth and you moaned—horrid degradation that hurt so good. You ached to be consumed in entirety, broken down by his hand and his alone.

"Swallow," he said. 

Crimson seared. Sasuke's sharingan blared; your red blood cells heated. Sharp gasps of bated breath escaped you, the lucid thump of your too-fragile heart.

Temptation never tasted so sweet. 

"You'll let me use you, yeah?" Sasuke said.

"Yours," you responded. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"Mm. Pretty little _cockslut_."

Sasuke released you in favor of palming his cock. You worshiped him, a reverent suitor, perhaps molded by time as an object of his pleasure. You didn't mind Sasuke's claim, at least. Not when he rewarded you with his own twisted forms of reciprocation.

"Sasuke," you begged.

He smirked, one eyebrow curved. Sasuke pressed his tongue flush to the inside of his cheek. His face spotted red, lips glossy pink and parted when he squeezed his erection. Sasuke ground into the palm of his hand; his facade twisted, pupil dilated at the rough drag of fabric against his dick.

You, meanwhile, squirmed on the cold, wooden floor, beautifully denied—ignored. 

"Please," you said.

"S-shut up."

"Sasuke—can I—?"

You surged forward and nuzzled against his thigh. Sasuke grunted but still allowed you to do as you wanted. You mouthed along his clothed cock, desperate, pathetic, embodying all of the sinful words he loved to call you. 

His heady scent eveloped you. Sasuke growled when you suckled his length. The barrier didn't faze you in the slightest.

"Stop," he ordered, breatheir than before.

Sasuke's voice cut through the air. Your body slumped, slack of tension. All the air whooshed out your lungs. (You recognized in the recesses of your mind a dim light. Sasuke's genjutsu engulfed you in static, a euphoric haze.)

"Did you need your mouth filled that bad?" Sasuke asked. 

He dropped his pants. Sasuke's cock curved up, tip flushed a deep red that almost darkened purple. He gripped the base and his knuckles burst white. He hissed at the drag of dry skin. 

"Open wide, pet," he said. "I'll give you what you need."

Your body moved on command. 

Sasuke bit his lip and inched his cock past your lips. You shuddered and made a half-choked, watery sound. Sasuke's length throbbed hot and hard as steel against your tongue—the taste of salty pre-cum. 

"Fuck," he groaned. "Just like that, _sweetheart_."

He rolled his hips, pushing deeper, always demanding and wanting more. For someone who considered himself such a simple man, you'd since come to learn just how voracious of an appetite he harbored. 

You hollowed your cheeks, eyes rimmed with tears. His cock prodded at the back of your throat, hot air and lungs constricting. Your head spiraled in submission.

_"Hah,"_ he moaned, voice laced with mirth. "Take it."

You gagged, but your body wouldn't stop. It ran purely on instinct. Sasuke fucked your face without any regard, staining you in his arousal. You keened around his length and it made his pace stutter. It felt like his cock swelled even bigger.

"God, you're amazing."

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You laved your tongue on a pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. Sasuke braced his hand on your neck, fingernails digging tiny crescent moons into your skin. 

You couldn't describe how it felt to relinquish control like this: to yield yourself to the complete mercy of such a dangerous man. Time didn't exist with him—no need or want too great when the bounds of reality and fantasy were so easily reversed by his whims. 

When you peered up at him, gaze wide and sincere, Sasuke cursed. He pulled away from you—his cock sliding out, an audible _pop!_ —and jerked his length. Thick, white spurts shot onto your face—globs on your mouth, your cheeks, the swell of your bone structure.

Sasuke collected it on his fingers and made you taste his attachment. Your body buzzed, excited, limbs still under his full control. 

"One more, beautiful," Sasuke said, his touch wandering lower, down between your legs. "I'm not done with you yet."

And you, really, weren't in a position to deny him of anything at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehe there you go ;') i was going to make this so much longer but then i remembered i had a paper so write for uni so. . .to be continued?
> 
> this is so crazy I've come full circle. I haven't inserted myself into the anime community in sooooooo long it feels weird to be back. (pls don't roast me im v smol hhhh) but yeah. I really want to write an AU for Kakashi, so let me know if you're into that. or maybe a ship fic *cries because sasuke and naruto didn't kiss in their final battle like they deserved AAAAAAAAA***
> 
> also hi best friend [gukkie] ty for dealing with my texts u r so lovely lemme know if you want me to write tenzo for you hehe he got that WOOD :DDDDDDDD
> 
> okay I'll see myself out now. sorry again i got kinda lazy. 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry__koo) if you want to be friends we can scream into the abyss together.


End file.
